


True Love

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Julian and Randy in Love [1]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Can' find it again, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reference to a Creepypasta I found on Tumblr, Series is written kind of out of order, Some slight crossover in later parts of the series, Will contain some headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy and Julian's first time doing anything intimate. Written as part of a series.</p><p>The series was part of an OTP challenge where you write a series based on one of your OTP'S that's not very popular and post them out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> The flashback scenes from Scars.)  
> First Date  
> The Dance (part 1 and 2)  
> ????? (Not telling name of the next fic because I'm evil)  
> Reveal  
> True Love  
> Scars  
> Julian's Birthday Disaster and Randy's Secret Revealed (In progress. Hmmm, I wonder what secret gets revealed?)  
> ???????? (Still not telling but let's just say it has smut and is in progress)
> 
> Sadly my computer crashed so the Christmas fics didn't get done in time. So I will post them later for the "Christmas in July"
> 
> Merry Christmas Version 1 (In progress will be happy and fluffy)  
> Merry Christmas Version 2 (Will be fluffy and semi smutty.)
> 
> Bah Humbug (Sad/Angsty fic for Randy contains my theory on why we never see Randy's dad but his mom is mentioned. Anyone else find it suspicious that the main character from Talespin had the last name Cunningham. I know she's an animal but come on, that can't be a coincidence).
> 
> Merry Freaking Christmas to Me (It's mostly just Julian and his CP friends having a good time until angst ruins it then because the CPS are good friends they cheer him up and yes if you must know they meet Randy in this one and Cheer him up too.)

Randy leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against his Gothic boyfriend's. His kiss was met eagerly and Julian leaned forward wanting more. Randy lifted his hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek tilting his head back to get a better angle. He moved his lips against the other boy's in a slow passionate kiss.

Randy pulled back to breathe but kept his face close, Julian's warm breath ghosting over his lips.  
"Julian, I'm glad I decided to give you a chance. Because I don't think I've ever been this happy." Julian smiled happily and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"I've never been this happy either. I love you." Randy smiled widely.  
Julian had had a crush on him since elementary school and by now he knew for sure he was in love. Randy was warming up to it. In the back of his mind he had some doubts but whenever he was with Julian his mind totally shut off. The Goth made him feel more than anyone else.

That had to be love right? Butterflies in your belly, heart racing, their smile lights up your whole day, the first thing you do in the morning is send them a good morning text, whenever you’re not with them you think about them, and no matter how much time you spend with them you still get that warm rush that send chills through you.

"I love you too." He was sure of it. He pressed his lips hard against Julian's feeling the other boy smile. Julian scooted closer trying to get as close to Randy as possible. The shorter boy drew the taller onto his lap, his hands settling on Julian's waist. Julian shifted so that he was on his knees and used the new angle to kiss Randy deeply, his fingers tangling in the others hair. 

Randy flicked his tongue out asking for entrance. Julian was shocked and pulled back, gasping for breath and Randy was quick to do the same. His hand slid up to the small of Julian's back bringing the other boy down so that he was lying on top of him.

They looked directly into each other's eyes before their lips connected again. Randy felt heat building in his lower stomach. He'd learned shortly after their first kiss just how addicting Julian was. He couldn't get enough. 

He wanted to hold the other in his arms forever and run his hands along the taller slimmer body, to tangle his hands in that silky mop of hair, to hear the other boy gasping and moaning out his name. The thought of the other boy beneath him was enough to push Randy over the edge.

Julian tensed slightly when he felt Randy switch their positions. His hat was set aside some place safe and his hair hung loose instead of being styled and without the little bow in it. Randy's warm weight settled over him and a small shiver of excitement ran up his spine.

He pulled away briefly to catch his breath and opened his eyes to see Randy with a light blush on his cheeks looking down at him with a smirk. The sight made him blush and he tried to turn his face away but Randy stopped him.

"We can stop if you want," he said leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.  
Did he want to stop? Not really. Julian shook his head slightly which caused Randy to smile.  
"We'll go slow, ok?" Julian nodded and let his eyes slip closed. Randy brushed his lips against Julian's before pressing down a little more firmly. Julian pushed back into the kiss wanting more.

Randy smirked and pulled away before lowering his head and kissing him again. Julian whined softly and grabbed his shoulders hoping to keep the other in place. Randy got the message and pressed his lips hard against Julian's and cupped his cheek, tilting his head to get a better angle. His tongue swept lightly against Julian's lips asking for permission. 

Slowly Julian parted his lips, still a little nervous. Randy's tongue slipped in and brushed against his. Julian moaned at the feeling and tightened his grip on the other boy's shirt. Randy pressed down harder against Julian causing the other boy to blush. His hand slipped down to start tugging at his boyfreind's purple jacket.

He got the hint and lifted himself up slightly so Randy could pull it off. Julian whined and tugged at Randy's shirt too. Randy smirked and pulled away to allow both of them to breath. Julian hadn’t noticed just how badly he’d needed to breathe until then. He gasped for breath and blushed harder (if that was possible) when he realized that Randy had pulled his shirt off.

Julian reached up and ran his hand down Randy's chest. He wasn't solid muscle like Bash, but there was muscle there undoubtedly. This made Julian blush even more because he had absolutely no muscle. Randy smiled softly and leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend's in a swift kiss before he pulled Julian's shirt off and discarded it.

Julian forced himself not to curl in on himself, even though he really wanted to. Randy kissed his neck softly before latching on and sucking, Julian moaned and his hips twitched up, involuntarily bucking against the slightly shorter boy. Randy groaned at that and rolled his own hips down into the taller boy's. Julian gasped and let his head loll to the side giving Randy more room.

Randy happily took advantage of this new angle. His tongue flicked out and licked the spot he had been sucking on then trailed down to Julian's collar bone. He pressed a kiss to it before biting down hard and then sucking. Julian bucked up again and one of his hands tangled into Randy's purple tinted hair. Randy pulled back to admire the dark purple bruise he'd left on the others pale skin. He chuckled slightly because he remembered that purple was Julian's favorite color.

Julian craned his neck a bit more, urging him to continue.  
"Eager, huh?" Julian blushed and forced himself to hold still, but his breath was coming out in sharp pants and he longed for the friction of Randy's crotch pressing against his.  
Randy nuzzled his neck and smirked against his skin.  
"I was only kidding."

"I knew tha-" but he got cut off as Randy began sucking on his neck again. He took his time in leaving a trail of hickies down Julian's neck, collar bone and shoulders. Julian was growing impatient and bucked his hips up wildly, desperate for Randy to stop teasing him.

Randy took that as a sign to continue and leaned down to start sucking on the already hard nipples. Julian gasped and nearly flung Randy off with how hard he thrashed under him. He moaned loudly and arched his back up trying to get the other to touch more. Randy switched sides, mouth toying with the one nipple while he rolled the other one in between his thumb and index finger.

Randy groaned at how unbelievably sexy his boyfriend was. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of Julian as sexy. Julian; the Goth kid that nobody cared about, the boy that was so desperate for some form of control over his life that he'd willingly become a monster, the boy whose arms were scarred from years of self-abuse, the boy who had stolen his heart.

And even after they started dating Randy wouldn't have thought it would get this serious. It wasn't exactly out of pity that he'd agreed to at least one date, it was more like worry. He was worried of what Julian might do to himself (and others). And then he came to the realization that even though he hadn't thought of Julian as a close friend he had grown to care for him, maybe more than a friend should.

Yet here they were, Julian moaning and bucking underneath him and Randy on top enjoying every minute. How had he never noticed how the other boy's blue eyes sucked you in? How they cried out for help that he didn't get until it was almost too late? How had he managed to completely ignore the other boy during elementary and middle school? Yeah he'd talked to him a few times but never enough to get to know him. He wished he had, maybe things would have been different. But that was the past and Randy was just glad to have Julian now. 

Julian whimpered at how uncomfortably tight his skinny jeans were. The sound pulled the Ninja out of his thoughts and he focused on the other again.  
"R-randall! Please!" Randy chuckled and slipped his hand down to undo the zipper on the Gothic teens jeans. Julian bucked up only to whine in exasperation when Randy's hand drifted lower to caress his inner thigh.

Julian felt a few hot tears slip out and slide down his impossibly red cheeks. Randy's tongue darted out to lick them up and he finally took pity on the taller boy writhing beneath him. He pulled the other pants and purple boxers off and pulled away to admire the sight below him.

Randy nearly lost it. The tall pale teenager was flushed red, the bright blue eyes that he loved were wide and darkened with need, his silky black hair messed up, and pink lips were kiss swollen and wet with their saliva. His eyes landed on the flushed erection of his Gothic boyfriend and he groaned and lowered his head to kiss Julian heatedly. Julian moaned into the kiss and arched his back, his dick rubbing against Randy's clothed thigh. 

Randy's head traveled down to kiss Julian's stomach and passed over where Julian wanted it most, and kissed his thighs and down his leg before placing a kiss on his tip, ready to take him into his mouth, but Julian stopped him. Randy gave him a questioning glance.  
"I um...I don't think I'm ready for....um. I'm sorry!"  
Randy gave his nervous boyfriend a sympathetic look.

"I did say you could stop me anytime."  
"No! I...um. Don't stop. But do you think we could start with something else?" Randy nodded and adjusted himself. He pulled his own pants and boxers off and settled next to Julian. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, almost into his lap, and wrapped his hand around Julian's erection. Julian gasped and tossed his head back. He pulled the other into his lap so he was straddling him and continued to stroke him.

For a moment Julian's mind was blank but when he heard Randy groan he noticed that he was trying to jack both himself and Julian off. Julian, wanting to return the favor, reached down and began stroking him. Randy gasped loudly and leaned forward to press his face into Julian's shoulder.

Julian smiled and continued to pump the other boy's cock in his hand. Randy lifted his head and guided Julian's hand so that their erections rubbed together while they stroked each other. Julian gasped loudly and pressed his face into Randy's shoulder.

Feeling somewhat daring he licked a line up Randy's neck to his ear, which he blew on. Randy bucked up gasping out Julian's name. Encouraged by the reaction he licked his ear and blew on it again, feeling the shiver that ran through his boyfriend. He lowered his head to Randy's neck and nipped at the skin before kissing it.

Randy's other hand came up and cupped the back of Julian's head keeping him there and encouraging him to keep going. Julian nervously began sucking on Randy's neck, lightly at first and then hard, leaving a dark purple mark on the other's skin.  
"J-Ju-Julian.....I'm gonna....c-come!"  
"Me too," he whimpered.  
"Together, ok?" Julian nodded and pumped faster with Randy. His vision was going white around the edges and with one final jerk he cried out, hips rocking forward uncontrollably and his head thrown back. Randy followed after, shouting Julian's name as he came.

After a few moments of heavy breathing they felt themselves coming down from their high. Randy smiled softly at Julian and kissed him slowly and sweetly. Julian moaned slightly into the kiss and licked Randy's lips. Randy opened his mouth and let Julian explore. They pulled apart to breathe and Randy rested his forehead against Julian's.

Julian closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.  
"We should clean up." Julian hummed in agreement and let Randy use tissues to clean them up. Randy tossed him one of his shirts and some shorts and he quickly redressed before curling up on Randy's bed. Randy smiled and lay down next to him.

Julian rolled over to curl up into Randy's chest and Randy wrapped his arms around him. Julian sighed happily and right before they both drifted off to sleep they whispered to each other,  
"I love you."


End file.
